


Happily Ever After

by dontshootmespence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Knotting, Marking, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Outdoor Sex, Royalty, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/dontshootmespence
Summary: After meeting through the most unlucky of circumstances, you find yourself connecting with the alpha that helped save your life - the Prince.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Happily Ever After

Throughout the Kingdom of Lamudor, every omega, beta and even alpha craved one thing - the attention of the kingdom’s sole heir, Samuel, or Sam as he preferred to be called according to everyone he’d ever spoken to. Though Y/N, an omega, desired the attention of the Prince as much as anyone else, she moved about her days with speed and precision. As the sole caretaker for her ailing father and two beta brothers, she had no time to swoon over the alpha; she had work to do and a family to feed.

The marketplace buzzed with excitement. The King didn’t enjoy letting his son into the marketplace, thought it too common, but the headstrong Prince had never been one to take no for an answer, so about once a month, he would make his way into the marketplace accompanied by a few guards - older, more seasoned alphas that could protect him if the need arose.

As Y/N flitted about, picking out the necessities to keep her household going for at least the next week or so, she chanced a peek at the alpha, her body going warm in his presence. His scent was intoxicating, hard like steel, soft like grass and rich like ale. Moving about, she allowed herself to dream - but not too much. At each stand, she exchanged pleasantries with the owner, paying what was expected for eggs and flour and milk and other such things. Her deft movements through the crowds were a practiced dance she did well - never wavering from the tried and tested path.

With one last glance, Y/N spun back around to return home. However, today, the kingdom was having caskets of wine delivered to the castle for the King’s name day. She tripped over her well-used apron and into the back end of one of the carts, which caused the gate holding the contents to swing open. 

Before she could think, nearly a dozen large caskets rolled off the cart. Her purchases from the marketplace flew into the air and scattered about as she was pinned under the heavy weight of the King’s wine. She had no idea why people around her were screaming until she saw the Prince and his guard rushing toward to push the caskets off. “I can’t- breathe-” She said softly, gasping for air as her eyes well with tears. “I can’t- My family- Sick-” When she coughed, she saw blood, and welcomed the feel of Sam’s hands grasping hers as he called for the surgeon. 

“Get her to a doctor! Now!” He screamed. He was helpless as the castle’s medical experts came to rush her away - a stream of red spilling from the corner of her mouth.  
\--------  
Nearly a week passed before Y/N awoke to a string of people who faces she didn’t recognize. Her first thought was her father and brothers. “My family,” she said, her voice cracking from dryness. She tried to move, but it only sent a shooting pain up her side. “How long? How is my family?”

A shorter gentleman whose face you somewhat recognized, approached you quickly and rested his hands on yours. “Your family is okay. They are here. It’s been a half a fortnight.”

“Where is here?”

“The King’s castle. You will be healing here. Per the Prince’s not-so-soft suggestion,” he said with a smile. 

You were in the castle. As was your family. The Prince wanted you here? “May I see my family?” She asked. She already felt weak.

Shaking his head, the doctor ghosted his hands over your face. “Close your eyes. Rest more. When you wake next, I will make sure you see your family.”  
Despite your desire to fight, to see them now and assure they were truly okay, your eyes did not cooperate.  
\--------  
As he’d promised, the next time you opened your eyes, about a day later, your father and brothers were there. Your 6-year-old brother, Charles, hopped up and down with excitement; your mother had died shortly after he was born, so to him, you were his everything. Benjamin, at 16, just looked relieved, for your sake and his; he wouldn’t have to be the man of the house just yet.

Your father looked worn, but he was smiling. “Thank God, you’re okay, little one.” It was a nickname you’d had for as long as you could remember. He cradled the side of your face, his thumb grazing over your cheek. “You look so much like your mother. If I lost you too, I-”

“Don’t think about it, Father,” you said softly. “Have you spoken to the doctor? How long will I be here?”

“At least another two fortnights,” he said. “Closer to three. But you are being well taken care of. As are we.”

For the first time in ages, your family looked content, at ease. They didn’t have to worry. “Are you up to seeing another visitor or two?” Your doctor asked as he approached.

“Yes, I think so.”

“The boys and I will take our leave,” your father said. “The King has invited us to eat at his table every night. And I think the boys are hungry.”

They looked a little guilty that they wanted to eat, but you assured them you were fine. “Go get ready for supper,” you said. As they walked away, you breathed a sigh of relief, but the moment you glanced to the side and saw your first visitor, your muscles tensed. 

“King John!”

“No, please, don’t move. You’ll pop your stitches. I just wanted to see that you were truly okay.” He sat at your side and grasped your hand in his. You’d never have imagined the King sitting at your side looking so guilt ridden. “It was my wine that fell on you. I can’t even begin to say how sorry I am.” 

“It’s okay, your grace,” you said quickly. “It was an honest accident. You’re taking care of me and my family. I’ll be eternally grateful.”

“The pleasure is mine,” he said, his smile returning. “Are you up for one more visitor?”

Nodding, you watched as the King left and ushered in Sam. “My Prince. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Like my father, I needed to make sure you were okay.” From his place in the castle, he saw her frequently. There was an almost magical quality about her; her smile radiant and footsteps light as feathers. Seeing her now, in person, was more than he could handle. Despite her situation with a punctured lung and broken rib, she radiated a beauty and strength he hadn’t experienced except through portraits of his mother.

The second he’d approached her in the marketplace, he knew she was an omega, and now that he had the chance to take her in, he was intoxicated by the overwhelming scent of honey flower and the sea. Though in his late-20s, Sam had never taken an omega or a princess to his side; he’d never been affected by anyone before - and he wanted a love like his parents had enjoyed. “Y/N, would it be okay if I came to visit you while you heal? Get to know you?”

“You want to get to know me?” You asked in amazement. Was the Prince truly sitting at your side and showing interest in you? It was a fate you could never have imagined - not enough for it to be a reality.

Sam’s features softened, taken by surprise. “I do. Would that be okay?” He asked. When you nodded, he chuckled his relief. “It’s nice to meet you, Y/N.”  
“Nice to finally talk to you when I’m not,” you said, taking a deep breath, “you know...choking on my own blood.”

He let out a laugh so raucous it startled the nearby doctors. His smile was so broad, so infectious, you couldn’t help but laugh softly yourself, despite the pain.

\--------  
Over the next month, Sam, as he insisted you call him, came to sit at your bedside at least once a day. Sometimes, he would just sit by your side as you slept, rubbing your hand with his calloused thumb. Other times, he would assist the doctors in helping you stand to make sure your muscles wouldn’t atrophy while you healed.

Through it all, you got to know each other. At first, Sam told you about himself; things you wouldn’t have known just because of his status. The times he spent with his mother, how she trained in the ways of sword fighting. “That was your mother? Not the King?” You asked.

“No, not the King. Believe it or not, he hates to fight unless it’s absolutely necessary. It was my mother who was the fiery one. She always had some fight in her.” 

“I can just imagine little Sam fighting alongside his mother.” Your wounds had almost healed, but it was taking so long. You wanted to walk with him, hand-in-hand, as he gave you tours of his home. For a moment, you pictured the little prince with his mother. “My mother was never a fighter. She was an omega through and through. Found my father and bore his pups. She died giving birth to Charles. I miss her.”

Sam furrowed his brow. If only there was a way to turn back time. “I wish I could’ve met her,” he said softly. “Do you see yourself as the typical omega?”

You hesitated. “I’ve never really thought about it. I wasn’t when I was younger, but then my mother passed away and I had to be the caregiver because my father was sick and my brothers were too little. So maybe by circumstance, not by design.” The thought of bearing Sam’s pups crossed your mind. “That’s not to say I don’t want pups of my own. I just want to be more than that. Maybe a fighter, like your mother.”

“May I?” He asked, extending his arms. Though you didn’t know what he wanted, you trusted him. For the first time since you’d been injured, he gathered you in his arms and placed you in his lap. “Would it be too forward of me to say that I’ve imagined you as my omega?”

Your heartbeat pumped loudly in your ears and you blushed. “Would it be too forward of me to say that I’ve imagined the Prince as my alpha?”

Without a word, Sam lifted his hand to your chin and tipped your mouth to his. Washed in the soft, fresh scent of green grass, he slipped his tongue into your mouth and breathed you in. It was a beautiful dream - a fulfilling one - but you couldn’t leave your family. Once you were fully healed, you would all have to return home. Father couldn’t care for the boys and the boys were still so young. For now however, you would sink into his embrace and dream and a life where you didn’t come from two separate worlds.

\--------  
After the week passed, the castle doctor declared you healthy. It was a bittersweet moment. Your time with Sam was over, but you could move and bend and breath like you had before. 

Due to the King’s courtesy, your family was given a week’s worth of food and necessities to help settle you in back home. Before you left, you made sure to see him, curtsying in his presence to thank him profusely for the kindness he’d shown you and your family. “You’re a tough one,” he said, almost fondly. “Not many could recover from such an injury.” Sam beamed at his side. 

As you began to leave, Sam ran up to your side. “We can still see each other?” He asked hopefully.

You nodded quickly and gave him a soft smile before turning to leave. Even if your lives were too different to allow a romance, you wanted to remain his friend, no matter how difficult that might be. 

Settling back into home life was easier than you had imagined, and while your family had enjoyed their time in the castle, they were glad to be surrounded by the comforts of home. Returning to your weekly trip to the marketplace felt like coming home; it was familiar, comforting, to take care of your family...and it allowed you to return to the castle area - to be closer to Sam. 

Upon preparing your family for your incoming heat, which would all but incapacitate you, you returned home and found yourself flushed with warmth. After the injury you’d suffered, you hoped your heat would come later, but there was no such luck. You felt sick to your stomach, your muscles ached, and your sex quivered for the strong touch of an alpha, but not just any. Now you thought of Sam when you slipped your hand between your legs. Careful to keep your voice down so as to not wake your brothers, you whimpered Sam’s name into your down pillow, feeling only the slightest sense of relief as you drifted off to sleep. 

\--------  
The following morning, you dressed yourself in your loosest dress, the feeling of the material unbearable to your overwrought skin, and ensured your father and brothers were set before heading into the woods. During your heats, you always felt better outdoors, so you made it a point to have some time alone. It was a cloudy day, perfect weather for a stroll.

As you basked in the cool air, you focused on the flowers, the trees, the beauty around you. It was the only “medicine” you could afford to help you through your heats. Others who lived closer to the market could buy medications, but they were so expensive, and you couldn’t bear to spend the money on that when you could swallow the pain and use it on food for your family. 

Ten minutes later, you happened upon your favorite tree and leaned against its trunk. Inhaling, you sighed happily at the scent of nearby jasmine. But then your muscles tensed, a familiar steel blanketing you. “Sam?”

When you poked your head out from behind the tree, you saw him, all hard angles and soft smiles. He was out on his horse, alone. “Sam, what are you doing here?”

He dipped to kiss your forehead, his embrace so inviting. “Once in a while, I try to take some time alone. To have time to think.”

He pulled away, and you could see his cock pressing against his pants. This was dangerous; being in the presence of your heat could trigger his rut, and then all control would be lost. “I do, too. I’ve never seen you out this way before,” you said softly. “Did you- did you follow me here?”

“Not exactly,” he said, eyes lust blown. “I found your scent and I followed it. Hoping I might run into you.”

“We can’t.” Your lip trembled at thought of pulling away from him. “Sam, we can’t be near each other right now. I’m in heat. And I can’t be your omega.”

Sam shook his head, taken aback. “What do you mean? I thought you said you imagined it.”

“I have,” you admitted, wiping a droplet of water off your cheek. It was starting to rain. “So much. But to be your omega would mean leaving my family. My father cannot care for himself, no less my brothers. I cannot leave them.”

A smirk passed his lips as he stepped toward you, his scent filling your nostrils and sending your nerves into overdrive. “You would not have to leave them.”

“What?”

“If you want me to be your alpha, if you want to be my omega, then your family can live in the castle, as they have been. You would see them every day. I would have castle attendants care for them. I wouldn’t make you choose between me and them.”

As the rain pounded through the canopy of trees, you arched into him, wanting so badly to give in - to do something for yourself for the first time in your life. “Why me?” You asked genuinely, gasping softly when his lips ghosted over yours. “I’m no princess.”

“I don’t want a princess. I want you. As my Omega, and my future Queen.” You stared at him in awe, still somewhat disbelieving of your current reality. “For years, my father tried to marry me off to princesses, some omegas, some betas, purely so that I would have a Queen, but I refused, until I found someone that made me as happy as my mother made my father.” 

Cold rain mixed with heated tears. “Alpha,” you breathed.

That one spoken word was all he needed to hear. He slipped his hand up the side of your neck and cradled your face in his hands as he kissed you hungrily, a low growl emanating from his throat. “’Mega. Say yes. Say that you want this life, with me.”

The words wouldn’t come, so you leaned into him and bit his lower lip, groaning into his mouth. “Alpha, I need you.”

Sam lifted you against the trunk of the tree, its bark digging into your back. Though the rain was coating you both, he held on tight and lifted your skirt above your cunt, grazing his fingers over your fiery skin. You bucked into his hand, running your hands over the dampened material of his clothing, eager to release his cock from its confines. 

As his finger slipped between slick folds, he used his other hand to push his pants down just below his buttocks. “Going to knot you. Claim you. Mark you. Mine.”

Unbuttoning his shirt, you splayed your hands over the wide expanse of his chest and nipped at him, his skin practically vibrating with need under your touch. “Mark you too,” you mumbled against him. Your hands slipped into his hair, wet with rain, and tugged.

When he growled, you felt it go straight to your cunt. He placed himself at your entrance, teasing you slick cunt with the head of his cock. You wanted to take him in, see him in all his glory, but there was no time and neither of you had the patience to wait any longer. “Please, Alpha.”

He grasped your ass as he eased in by degrees, giving you time to adjust to the size of him. “Fuck, ‘Mega, such a tight little cunt. Gonna knot you.”

Pulling back, he pounded back into you, causing your back to scrape against the tree. You cried at the pain, the overwhelming feel of it all, but you welcomed it and clawed at his back. 

As he thrusted into you, you clenched your walls around him. Each tightening around him drove him harder and faster. His knot began to swell, and he mumbled into your shoulder, moving your sleeve so he could mark you, claim you, when the time was right.

“Fuck me full,” you whined. “Please. I need you, Alpha.”

Whimpering into you, he bit at your pulse point and picked up the pace until his knot locked to you. When he spilled himself inside you, you cried out, biting down into his shoulder as he did yours. The pain of your claiming made him jerk into you. “Mine, ‘Mega,” he breathed. 

The rain continued to fall overhead as he softened inside you, his knot unlocking. “Sam,” you said softly into the crook of his neck. “What do we do now?”

“I tell my father I’ve found my future Queen.” He kissed the claim mark on your shoulder and pulled your sleeve back up over it. “You tell your family that you’re going to marry the Prince. And we live happily ever after.”

When he pulled out of you, you felt bereft, wanting nothing more than to stay here, against this tree, for the rest of time. “It’s that simple?”

“It’s that simple,” he stated. He dressed himself and helped you do the same, so you would at least look semi-appropriate in front of your family after your simple “walk” in the forest. “Go home. Tell them. Tell them none of you will ever have to worry again. And then come home to me.”

\--------  
After returning home, you father took in your smile; he knew. “Are you okay?” Charles asked.

“Yes, little one,” you replied with a smile. “I’ve come home to tell you all something. We’ll be returning to the castle soon.”

“Really?” Benjamin asked, delighted by the prospect. He’d eaten better in those six weeks at the castle than he had his entire life. 

You glanced back at your father to see him smiling. “She’s fallen in love with the Prince, am I right?”

“Yes, father. And he with me. He wishes to be married. I told him I would, but that I couldn’t leave you here to fend for yourselves. He could only have me if he accepted you three.”

Benjamin came over to hug you, taking in the hint of a claim mark sitting underneath your sleeve. He smirked, but he spoke genuinely. “I am glad you found a man that loves you. For all you do, you deserve it.”

“Thank you, Benji.”  
\--------

In the ensuing fortnight, the King had pulled together a spectacular wedding celebration, overjoyed that his seemingly picky son had finally found his Queen. Other royalty from nearby kingdoms looked down upon the common woman becoming a princess, no less the future Queen, but Sam nor his father cared. And the people welcomed her with open arms. One of their own would serve them far better than a foreign princess. 

Even with the kingdom’s resources now at your disposal, you picked a modest wedding dress, white as snow and sprinkled with sewn honey flowers, per Sam’s request. Covering your shoulders sat delicate lace. As you stood before your Alpha, declaring your love to the surrounding kingdoms as well as your own, you saw the love reflected in his eyes. 

King John stood at his son’s side proudly, welcoming his daughter-in-law into the royal family. “You will make a wonderful Queen someday. I’m happy my son finally found you,” he said, turning around to tease him as the ceremony came to a close. 

Walking through the applauding crowd, you leaned into your new husband, your Alpha and future King. “Will your father step down?” You asked as Sam led you toward the Great Hall where you would have your reception. Per your request, your entire village had been invited. “He should be able to retire and enjoy the kingdom he’s helped to rule for so long.”

“I agree,” Sam replied. You entered the Great Hall and marveled at the splendor before you, flowers bedecking every inch. When he pulled you into the middle of the floor and gathered his arm around you, you readied yourself for your first dance in front of the kingdom. “And he will. As soon as I have an heir, I’m sure.” He winked.

Blushing, you kissed him and whispered into his ear. “Well, I guess we’ll have to wait until after the reception. We wouldn’t want to disappoint him, would we?”

\--------  
Of course you wanted to celebrate marrying the man you loved, but as Sam’s insistent hands roamed your body over the soft fabric of your dress, you couldn’t help but want to leave and get to more important matters - not just for yourself, but for the King - naturally. 

After thanking each and every guest for their attendance and bidding your family good evening, you walked hand-in-hand with your Alpha toward the bedroom you would share from now on. When you entered, you felt at home, with dark wood and deep reds washing over you. His closet had been expanded in the previous days and filled with outfits of all sorts in colors you’d never had the privilege to wear before. 

In the center of the room pushed up against one of the castle’s outer walls stood an imposing, wooden, four-poster bed. “I had the servants add the sheets,” he said, “Figured it would be a nice touch for you.”

“It is,” you giggled, pulling him toward you. “Although the bed really is of no matter to me, not as much as the one in it.”

Sam mumbled appreciatively against your skin, licking and sucking at your pulse point. Unlike when he’d claimed you, tonight would be nowhere near as frenzied. “Going to take my time tonight, ‘Mega. Show you just how much you deserve to be worshipped.”

As he began to untie your dress, he rolled his tongue over yours, promising between open-mouthed kisses and love bites that he would fuck you full of pups tonight. “Need your knot, Alpha.”

“In time,” he said cockily. You felt your body flush with heat under his practiced touch. He let your dress drop and pool at your feet, taking in your beautiful blush. “Right now, I need this.”

Dropping to his knees before you, he licked a stripe up your slit. You shivered and swayed on your feet, but he held you steady with strong hands on either side of you. As he flicked his tongue over your clit, you trembled in his embrace and begged for more. You wanted his fingers, his cock, his knot. Anything and everything. 

Flattening his tongue against your cunt, he moaned at the heady taste and nipped at your folds. It was overwhelming to have your Alpha, the prince, worshipping at your feet. He was still clothed; it was too much. 

“Please, I need to see you,” you rasped, clawing at the wedding attire he wore. You slipped your fingers under the material and pushed it down from his shoulders, grazing your hand over the mark you’d left on him weeks earlier. He stood up, his eyes practically black with lust, and began to tear at his clothing.  
Before long, he was completely bare, his cock hanging thick between his legs as he picked you up and placed you on the bed. He crawled up between the two posters at the bottom of the bed and grabbed your legs, spreading you open for the next assault of his tongue. This time his kisses weren’t experimental in the slightest. He devoured your cunt like it was his last meal and he was starved. 

Each pass of his fingers and swipe of his tongue had you writhing underneath him. He brought you to the brink so quickly it was if he’d been mapping and studying your body his entire life. When you came, you shook against his mouth, crying out his name like it was the only word you’d ever known. “Fuck, Alpha. I want you. Please. Need your knot.”

Climbing up your body, he spread your legs with his own, his thick thighs holding you in place. You reached between you and grabbed his cock, rubbing your thumb over the head and knot as your other hand slipped over his taut, sweat-slick muscles. 

He held himself above you and placed his cock at your entrance, sliding home with ease. “So beautiful, ‘Mega.”

You whimpered at his continued effusive praise and began to claw at his back, scraping your fingernails down the wide expanse of his back. When you grabbed the firm flesh of his ass, you pulled him toward you, begging him silently to fuck you harder, fuck you full of his come. “Such a needy little, ‘Mega.”

“Need you.” As your pleas turned to strangled cries and pitiful whimpers, you felt him lose control, rutting against you as he licked and kissed at the mark he’d given you. “Yours, Alpha.”

That was all he needed to let go, spilling himself inside you with a few quick pumps of his cock. “Fuck, ‘Mega. Love you. So much.”

“I love you, too, Alpha.”

Removing himself from you, he kissed your stomach. “Can’t wait to see you round with my pups.”

“And then we live happily ever after?”

“And then we live happily ever after.”


End file.
